


In the end, paranoia was right

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angstober, Bank Robbery, Day 4, F/M, Gun Violence, Haikyuu-tober, Human shield, Inktober, Lobrigar, Whump-Tober, freeze - Freeform, october's challenges, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: Every day, without fail, Yachi thought that at any moment she could die. It was a paranoia she had had since childhood.But nothing could prepared her for what was going to happen.





	In the end, paranoia was right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4  
Prompts:  
– Mine: Remember when we were little?  
– Angstober: How are you not terrified?  
– Inktober: Freeze  
– Whump-tober: Human shield  
– Haikyuu-tober: Yachi  
– Nyah's drabble challenge: Lobrigar (meaning: to catch sight of, to spot)   
~
> 
> Hey, hey! I'm here again with another fanfic - ya know the deal, I posted this on Twitter and on Tumblr~
> 
> Hope you have a nice reading!

“Freeze! All on the floor! You, put all the money in that bag; take the other employees to one of the offices, go, quick, quick!”

Every day, without fail, Yachi thought that at any moment she could die. It was a paranoia she had had since childhood. Sometimes she wondered where this strange craze had come from, thinking that everything would go wrong, that it would die one way or another.

Now she wished she had never thought of it, that she had lived her life without fear.

She had already imagined that situation. Seriously, the moment she got the job, she felt it would happen. But Hinata had told her, "Don't worry, Yachi, no one will rob the bank you work at."

And she believed it.

What could she do but believe his words?

What an optimistic mistake.

The robbers entered without warning.  _ Of course it was without warning, Hitoka, how obvious, _ she despised herself. What else could she do if not despise herself?

If she hadn't chosen that place to work, maybe she would never have seen a gun so close.

Her heart wanted to explode with fear.

Yachi wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go home, get lost in her boyfriend's arms and grow old by his side. Was that too much to ask?

But there she was, taken hostage, in one of the offices. She looked at one of the robbers, who was taking care of them. They were bringing some of the customers there. Yachi couldn't see his face, but noticed that he was looking at a crying child. She was afraid, very afraid of what might happen.

And then it felt useless. She, as an employee, could do nothing. The security guard had been shot in the leg and had been taken elsewhere. There was no one there to protect them.

She gripped her legs, hiding her face, blocking her view of that agony.  _ Hitoka, you stupid. Remember when we were little? You imagined this happening. Ugh, but you never imagined what to do in this situation. _

The door opened and Yachi looked up, her eyes widening as she saw her boyfriend being taken hostage. He looked around, trying to catch sight of her. And when he saw her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"K… Kei…?" She murmured, not believing what she saw. Why was he there ...?

He approached her cautiously. She was still paralyzed, not knowing what to do or what to believe. Tsukishima pulled her into a strong hug, to her surprise.

Tsukishima breathed again, relieved to feel her hugging him back.

"Kei, what-"

"Sorry-" Tsukishima muttered, squeezing Yachi even more. "I couldn't help you when they brought you here."

Yachi stroked his back, and he undid the hug. Upon receiving a look from the robber, they both sat against the wall.

"What are you doing here...?" Yachi asked, whispering not to draw attention.

"I came to pick you up for coffee," Tsukishima replied. "Your shift was ending..."

"Oh my God, it's my fault that-"

"Hitoka," he called her, preventing her from panicking. “It's not your fault, I came to surprise you; and I'm glad I'm with you, at least I know how you are... ”

“How are you not terrified…?”

"I am, really, but I want to protect you," he smiled and stroked her head. But he was serious as he looked at the robbers talking to each other.

They looked at the child who was still crying; as much as her mother tried, she wasn’t silent. With a grunt, one of them left the room.

"Shut up that child or I will," the one who stood ordered, the gun clearly visible in his hand.

And in an undetermined act in Yachi's head, a man, in a heroic attempt, perhaps too desperate, tried to grab the assailant's gun.

Two shots were fired.

The first hit the window, glass fell upon some hostages.

The second…

It seemed to have been in slow motion; Yachi watched as it was going into the towards the other hostages, and in an act of adrenaline, without thinking, she moved to use herself as a human shield. However, Tsukishima pulled her back and...

“Kei! Kei! ”Yachi hurried over to him. His abdomen was bleeding. "S-Sorry, sorry!"

"H-hey, this wasn’t your fault," Kei coughed and glanced at the man who had jumped on the robber.

The robber had been neutralized, but surely the sound would attract some of the others. With a grunt of pain, Tsukishima had someone put some weight in front of the door.

"Hitoka, see if you can call someone out the window," Tsukishima said. "Maybe a fire trunk will come."

"No, let me see your wound!"

“Hi-”

"No, I'll see your wound!" Yachi exclaimed and looked to the side. “Can anyone go get help out the window? Thanks. Now, Kei...”

Tsukishima simply smiled, ignoring the pains, and showed the wound. Yachi wanted to cry at the sight of the blood, – she felt it was her fault, after all – but held firm. She had to stop his blood…

He widened his eyes as he saw Yachi tearing off her own shirt and using the cloth to stop his wound. He felt his eyes wet and growled in pain, it hurt like hell.

But it was the pain that would keep him conscious.

Until the end of this, he wanted to be conscious and make sure nothing would happen to Yachi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! Did you enjoyed? I hope so!


End file.
